La Petite Veronica
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: J'ai souhaité ton bonheur dès que je t'ai vu. Je l'ai souhaité tellement fort, petite Veronica. Je voulais être ton ami, ton roc, ton protecteur, et casser la figure de tout ceux qui te faisait du mal. Comment aurais-je pu prédire que je deviendrais ton bourreau ? Logan sur Veronica avant et pendant la série.


Bonjour ! Alors voilà un petit one-shot sur une série que j'aime assez. Pas de dialogue, surtout des pensées et mon interprétation de la relation Logan et Veronica avant le début de la série. Peut être une explication à l'évolution de leur relation (mais c'est mon point de vue hein ? ^^). Sinon l'histoire ne s'arrête qu'à épisode 16 de la saison 1 (savez, là où ils s'embrassent pour la première fois !).

Bref, j'avais envie d'écrire une fois sur ces deux-là, donc me voici. Et j'adore les reviews donc n'hésiter pas à m'en laisser, bons comme mauvais :-) Et je réponds aux anonymes sur mon profil.

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**La petite Veronica**.

_Je veux que cette fille soit heureuse._

Voilà la pensée qui avait traversé Logan la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds et au regard naïf. Le cliché de la lycéenne épanouie, de la petite princesse à son papa.

La petite Veronica.

Absolument tout en elle aurait dû le révulser, lui donner envie de la haïr, de la jalouser, elle et sa petite vie parfaite. Elle avait tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé: un père attentionné, une mère complice...

Loin des caméras et des faux semblants.

Il aurait dû la détester, lui pourrir la vie, la tourner en dérision. Il aurait dû.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi.

Parce que la petite Veronica, dans toute sa perfection de petite princesse, n'en n'était pas moins authentique. Son altruisme, sa bienveillance, sa fidélité en amitié, ses inquiétudes, rien de tout ça n'était contrefait.

Pour le Logan qui avait grandi sous les coups de ceinture de son père, les sourires absents de sa mère, et l'hypocrisie de sa sœur, la petite et authentique Veronica était un vrai baume au cœur.

Étaient-ils complices ? Pas vraiment. Proche ? Aussi proches que leur statut de petits amis et meilleurs amis respectifs des Kane le permettait. Étaient-ils amis ?

Définitivement.

Une amitié aux contours flous, aussi forte que fragile, à l'équilibre précaire entre attachement et assistance mutuelle. Il était là quand des mecs du lycée l'ennuyaient, elle était là lorsqu'il se déchirait avec Lilly.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Logan, je suis sûre que tout va très vite s'arranger avec Lilly. » _

Quand elle prononçait ces quelques mots, Logan pouvait passer des minutes entières à la détailler : la petite Veronica, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son sourire confiant, ses grands yeux innocents. Dans ces moments-là, Logan n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser sur le front. Puis il se rappelait qu'elle était la petite amie de Duncan et la meilleure amie de sa petite amie. Alors il se contentait de ranger son casier silencieusement, de lui caresser l'épaule et de s'en aller tout en se disant :

_Je veux vraiment que cette fille soit heureuse._

C'est peut-être pour ça que tous s'est tragiquement fini entre eux. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était habitué à être rassuré par la petite Veronica et que le jour où elle n'a plus été là pour lui, le jour où il a véritablement merdé avec Lilly, il s'est senti plus abandonné que jamais.

Non pas par Lilly, non. Mais par la petite Veronica.

Un sentiment totalement inapproprié, inadapté, insensé et illogique. Et pourtant...

Et pourtant Logan s'était senti abandonné, jeté aux chiens. Une déception devenue vite colère lorsqu'il comprit que Veronica ne s'était pas contentée de l'abandonner: elle l'avait trahi.

Elle avait été celle qui l'avait balancé à Lilly.

Un simple baiser, initié par l'alcool, transformé en épouvantable tromperie par la chaste et pure Veronica. Le pire c'était qu'il ne l'aimait même pas cette Yolanda.

Mais Veronica, la petite Veronica...

Trahi par la personne angélique qui avait toujours le mot pour le rassurer. Trahi par la petite Veronica et son doux sourire confiant. Trahi par cette fille dont il n'avait que souhaité le bonheur éternel...

Sacro-sainte Veronica au visage d'ange mais à la langue de vipère.

_Je veux que cette fille souffre_.

Oui, la petite Veronica devait souffrir pour l'avoir abandonné, trahi et causer sa rupture avec Lily. Elle devait se prendre la tête comme lui se prenait la tête pour récupérer Lilly.

Et c'était comme si le ciel s'était décidé à l'exaucer pour une fois.

Du jour au lendemain Duncan la laissait tomber. Sans explication, sans avertissement.

Une punition qui aurait pu le satisfaire. Une punition qui aurait pu étouffer l'étincelle de colère qu'il ressentait pour la petite Veronica. Une punition qui aurait même pu lui donner envie de renouer avec la petite Veronica.

Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi.

Trois jours plus tard, Lilly Kane était retrouvée morte, le crâne fracassé à coup de cendrier.

La flammèche devint brasier, la colère devint haine. Une haine dirigée vers une et unique personne : la petite Veronica.

Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas balancé. Si seulement elle avait gardé cette histoire de baiser pour elle, lui et Lilly aurait été encore ensemble. Lilly ne serait pas morte... Lilly. Lilly. L'amour de sa vie, sa petite amie, son univers.

Quelqu'un devait payer pour la mort de Lilly, quelqu'un devait goûter à sa colère.

Et la petite Veronica était à sa disposition, douce, naïve, presque soumise, et pire que tout, à lui tendre un bâton pour la frapper. Délaissée par Duncan, privée du soutien de Lilly, prenant le parti de son père, il n'en fallut pas plus à Logan pour en faire son défouloir.

_Je veux qu'elle souffre autant que je souffre._

Et il l'avait haïe, la petite Veronica, il l'avait haïe comme jamais il n'avait haï personne. Des piques mesquines aux exclusions, des exclusions aux insultes, des insultes au grand pugilat. Logan avait la totalité des 3/9 derrière lui, la petite Veronica était seule, totalement à sa merci.

Il se souvenait encore de cette fête : la soirée de Shelly Pomroy. La petite Veronica, allongée dans cette chaise longue, inconsciente, des hommes aux dessus d'elle, la caressant, l'embrassant, la goutant. Et lui, sifflant et tapant des mains pour encourager. Lui qui faisait boire toujours plus la petite Veronica pour l'empêcher d'émerger, de se sauver. Lui qui, quelques mois plutôt, aurait massacré et enterré vivant chacun de ces types pour bien moins que ça.

Ses souvenirs de cette soirée étaient brumeux mais il se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène. La petite Veronica, dans sa longue robe blanche, pure, virginale, totalement à la merci de tous. **À sa merci**.

_Je veux que cette fille souffre à s'en cracher les boyaux. _

Rumeurs, insultes, messages dégradants, harcèlements téléphoniques, photomontages obscènes, elle avait enduré tout ça, les yeux larmoyants, tout en essayant de se montrer forte, de prouver aux autres qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Petite Veronica aux griffes du grand méchant Logan.

Elle devait payer. Elle devait payer sa trahison envers Lilly, envers le groupe. Envers **lui**. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas **lui** échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre à tous ça : elle ne pouvait pas lui survivre. Personne ne pouvait survivre à **ça**.

Mais ça, c'était sous-estimer la petite Veronica. Une chose contre laquelle Lilly l'avait pourtant mis en garde.

_« Logan, réveille-toi ! Veronica est un diamant à l'état brut ! Cette fille a un truc tellement génial en elle. Un truc vraiment excitant. Et elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle n'y parait. Un jour, tu verras, toi aussi tu en viendras à lui manger dans la main. »_

Il avait rit au nez de Lilly : la petite Veronica, une fille forte ? Un diamant à l'état brut ? Et lui adulé de son père pendant qu'on y était ? Il n'avait pas cru Lilly.

Il s'en était mordu les doigts.

Du jour au lendemain la dynamique avait basculé. Finis les pleurs et les longs cheveux blonds, finis les regards naïfs et les airs coupables : la Petite Veronica avait laissé sa place à Veronica Mars.

Une Veronica au visage fermé, au cynisme prononcé et décidée à contre attaquer. Et le retour de bâton avait été puissant. La petite Veronica, un taser à la main, maitrisant un 3/9 sans sourciller.

Logan avait été tellement choqué par la scène qu'il en avait arrêté de faire le pitre pour l'observer. Son affaire finie, elle s'était contentée de passer à côté de lui, la main accrochée à son sac, la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur fixé devant elle.

C'était comme se voir dans un miroir. Cynique, à l'humour tranchant, désillusionnée, Veronica Mars était devenue son propre reflet.

Cette fille dont il avait secrètement envié la vie, cette fille à la famille parfaite. Une vie dont la perfection, désormais, ne se résumait plus qu'à son père et au fantôme de sa meilleure amie.

La petite Veronica qu'il avait souhaité heureuse, qu'il s'était juré de protéger. La petite princesse à son papa, cette fille au sourire innocent et à la vie de rêve...

Si tous les 3/9 s'étaient accordés pour foutre la paix à la nouvelle Veronica, lui n'avait pas fait marcher arrière. Le 'connard psychotique' qu'il était refusait de la voir heureuse. Cette fille et son père qui continuait à martyriser les Kane et toutes les personnes que Lilly aimait.

Veronica Mars était contre Lilly. Veronica Mars était contre lui.

Ce n'est qu'après la disparition de sa mère qu'il réalisa que Veronica était tout, sauf contre lui. Lorsque tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos, lorsque tous ses 'amis' l'avait vu péter les plombs, c'est son ennemie mortelle qui lui avait tendu la main.

Sa mère était morte, son meilleur ami hors service, le monde entier à la recherche du scoop. Mais Veronica Mars était là. Pour lui, pour l'aider. Elle aurait dû l'envoyer paitre, lui faire payer toutes ces années de souffrances, le détruire mentalement.

Mais les choses ne se s'étaient pas passées ainsi.

Elle avait été là pour lui, pour le rassurer, le consoler lorsque son cœur s'était complètement déchiré. Elle l'avait soutenu, enquêté pour lui, pris dans ses bras au moment où il était complètement vulnérable et que ses 'amis' riait de bon cœur de son malheur.

Veronica Mars ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Alors toute la fureur qu'il avait nourrit à son encontre se convertit en reconnaissance.

Puis en quelque chose d'autre...

Ses yeux ne demandaient plus qu'à voir **sa** frêle silhouette dans un couloir; ses oreilles ne réclamaient que **sa** voix rassurante au bout du combiné; ses tempes de réclamaient plus que **ses** lèvres rosées.

Il voulait Veronica Mars dans sa vie. Pas en tant que bouc émissaire, pas en tant que Némésis, ni même amie. Non, il voulait plus. Tellement plus. Quelque chose de plus intense, de plus prenant. Et de plus tendre à la fois.

Tout en lui s'était mis à hurler le nom de la blonde. Cette petite Veronica au sourire innocent, cette détective Mars au regard moqueur. Cette Veronica Mars qui était toujours là pour lui, à le rassurer, à le consoler.

Mais les choses ne se s'étaient pas passées ainsi.

Elle avait déjà un petit copain flic, et il n'était pas fait pour elle. Trop malheureux, trop brisé, trop pourri. Alors il terra ses sentiments au fond de sa gorge et se contenta de veiller sur elle de loin.

_Je veux protéger cette fille. La protéger de toute personne qui pourrait lui nuire. Moi y compris_.

Et le voilà, dans ce couloir du motel Camelot, face à Veronica.

Et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent.

Les lèvres rosées de Veronica sur les siennes.

Libre. Il était libre. Libéré de tout tracas, libéré de toute inhibition, libéré de tout regret.

Tout l'amour qu'il s'était efforcé de refréner tout ce temps s'écoula naturellement en lui : explosion de papillon dans le ventre, rythme cardiaque assourdissant et bonheur plus prenant que toute forme de culpabilité.

Jamais de toute sa vie il ne se sentit aussi heureux, aussi à sa place que dans cet étage du Camelot, avec les lèvres de Veronica Mars scellées aux siennes.

Chacun de ses actes et pensées prenaient enfin sens. Chacune de ses décisions trouvaient enfin leurs véritables explications.

La raison pour laquelle il frappait les mecs qui embêtaient Veronica, ce n'était pas par solidarité ou l'amitié. Non.

C'était par jalousie.

Il ne voulait pas que d'autres mecs approchent Veronica. Le seul qu'il acceptait, c'était Duncan. Parce que c'était son meilleur ami et qu'il avait un droit sur la petite Veronica qui dépassait le sien...

La raison pour laquelle il avait embrassé Yolanda et causé sa rupture avec Lilly, ce n'était pas l'alcool ou l'attirance. Non c'était Veronica. C'était elle qu'il voulait véritablement embrasser cette soirée-là, pas Yolanda. Le réconfort, c'était chez elle qui le recherchait. Mais la petite Veronica, elle... Elle n'aurait jamais trahit Lilly, ni Duncan. Trop fidèle, trop loyale. Alors il s'était contenté de Yolanda, l'autre amie de Lilly.

Il aimait Veronica Mars, peut-être depuis le premier instant même, mais il ne le voulait pas. C'était la petite Veronica, la meilleure amie de sa petite amie, la petite amie de son meilleur amie. Et une fille bien trop heureuse pour le mec brisé qu'il était.

Il ne voulait pas l'aimer; il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Alors il s'était cantonné dans son rôle de grand-frère et noyé sous ses propres mensonges. Jusqu'à laisser la frustration et la déception le consumer jours après jours. La mort de Lilly n'avait fait qu'accélérer d'inévitable.

Mais maintenant que Veronica Mars était dans ses bras et qu'il ressentait les moindres pulsations qui rythmaient ses lèvres, il se sentait plus vrai et authentique que jamais. Libéré, soulagé, euphorique.

Petite Veronica ou Cynique Mars, il s'en foutait maintenant. Il aimait Veronica Mars dans toute sa personne. Il aimait chacune de ses facettes et il se sentait prêt à soulever des montagnes pour elle.

« Parce que tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est te protéger, t'aimer et te rendre heureuse. »


End file.
